Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XXIII
Rodzina Połanieckich 42 - A widzicie państwo, że byłem - mówił wesoło u Bigielów Zawiłowski - patrzyli na mnie trochę jak na jakąś panterę albo na wilka, ale ja okazałem się bardzo oswojonym stworzeniem; nikogo nie podrapałem, nic nie rozbiłem, odpowiadałem mniej więcej przytomnie. Nie, ja to przecie dawno zauważyłem, że z ludźmi łatwiej żyć, niż się wydaje - i tylko w pierwszych chwilach mam zawsze ochotę zmykać. Ale te panie naprawdę bardzo są swobodne. - Proszę nas nie zbywać i opowiedzieć nam dokładnie wszystko, jak było - rzekła pani Bigielowa. Jak było? Otóż naprzód wszedłem za kratę willi i nie wiedziałem, co dalej uczynić, ani gdzie mieszkają państwo Osnowscy, a gdzie pani Broniczowa - i czy im się razem składa wizytę, czy trzeba być osobno u jednych i u drugich. - Osobno - rzekł Połaniecki. - Pani Broniczowa ma oddzielne mieszkanie, chociaż mają jeden salon, który uważają za wspólny. - Otóż znalazłem wszystkich w tym salonie i pani Osnowska pierwsza wyprowadziła mnie z kłopotu, bo mi powiedziała, że się mną dzielą z panią Broniczową i że za jednym razem składam dwie wizyty. Zastałem tam panią Maszkową i pana Kopowskiego - i to jest jakiś pan, taki piękny, że powinien mieć na głowę takie pudełko z aksamitem w środku, jakich używają jubilerowie. Kto to jest pan Kopowski? - Dureń! - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - W tym się mieści imię, sposób utrzymania, zajęcie i znaki szczególne. Innego rysopisu nie potrzebuje nawet w paszporcie. - Teraz rozumiem - rzekł Zawiłowski - i niektóre słowa, jakie słyszałem, stały mi się jasne. Otóż ten pan pozował, a młode panie malowały go: pani Osnowska olejno wprost, a panna Castelli akwarelą z profilu. Obie były ubrane w perkalowe fartuszki na wierzchu sukien i obie były śliczne. Pani Osnowska widocznie dopiero zaczęła się uczyć, ale panna Castelli da dużo wprawy. - O czymżeście mówili? Zawiłowski zwrócił się do Maryni: - Naprzód te panie pytały o zdrowie pani, ja zaś powiedziałem, że pani coraz lepiej wygląda. Nie wspomniał jednak, że przy tej okazji zaczerwienił się był jak student i że obecnie pocieszał się tylko myślą, że wszyscy tak byli zajęci malowaniem, iż nikt tego nie zauważył, w czym zresztą mylił się. Zmieszał się nawet nieco teraz jeszcze i chcąc to pokryć począł mówić dalej: - Później, oczywiście, mówiliśmy o malowaniu i portretach. Ja zauważyłem, że panna Castelli ujęła nieco głowy panu Kopowskiemu, ona zaś odpowiedziała mi: "To nie ja, to natura!" - To sprytna dziewczyna! - I powiedziała to zupełnie głośno. Ja się zacząłem śmiać, wszyscy inni także, a ze wszystkimi i pan Kopowski. To musi być łatwy charakter. Oświadczył następnie, że jeśli dziś gorzej wygląda niż zwykle, to dlatego, że się nie wyspał i że mu pilno w objęcia Orfeusza. - Orfeusza? - Tak. Pan Osnowski poprawił go bez ceremonii, ale on się nie zgodził na poprawkę, mówiąc, że przynajmniej z dziesięć razy był na Orfeuszu - i że pamięta dobrze. Te panie trochę się nim bawią, ale on taki ładny chłopiec, więc go rade malują. Jaka to jednak artystka ta panna Castelli! Jak mi zaczęła pokazywać pędzelkiem rozmaite płaszczyzny i linie na zaczętym portrecie pana Kopowskiego, to aż dostała kolorów: "Co to za linia!" - "A jakie tu tony!" Muszę jej oddać sprawiedliwość, że wyglądała przy tym jak muza. Mówiła mi, że przede wszystkim lubi malować portrety, że o każdej twarzy myśli naprzód jak o modelu i że te głowy, w których jest coś niepospolitego, śnią się jej. - Oho! będzie i pan naprzód się jej śnił, a potem pozował - jestem pewna! - odrzekła Marynia. - I to będzie dobrze. Zawiłowski zaś odpowiedział trochę niepewnym głosem: - Powiedziała mi wprawdzie, że to jest podatek, który lubi ściągać od dobrych znajomych, sama jednak wprost nie zwróciła się do mnie z żądaniem - i żeby nie pani Broniczowa, nie byłoby o tym mowy. - Pani Broniczowa wyręczyła muzę? - rzekł Połaniecki. Marynia zaś powtórzyła: - Owszem, to będzie dobrze. - Dlaczego, pani? - spytał Zawiłowski. I spojrzał na nią wzrokiem zarazem pokornym i niespokojnym. Myśl, że ona może chce umyślnie popchnąć go do innej, dlatego iż odgadła, co dzieje się w jego sercu, pociągała go i zarazem przejmowała strachem. - Bo - odpowiedziała Marynia - ja wprawdzie panny Linety prawie nie znam i sądzę tylko z pierwszych wrażeń i z tego, co o niej słyszę, ale mi się wydaje, że to niepospolita natura i że jest coś głębokiego w jej sercu - więc dobrze, że się poznacie. - Ja także sądzę z pierwszych wrażeń - odpowiedział uspokojony Zawiłowski - i prawda, że mnie równie panna Castelli wydaje się mniej powierzchowną niż pani Osnowska. W ogóle to są ładne i miłe kobiety, tylko - może ja nie umiem tego określić, bo nie znam dość świata - ale oto, wyszedłszy od nich, miałem takie uczucie, jakbym jechał w wagonie z ogromnie miłymi cudzoziemkami, które bawią się, rozmawiają bardzo sprytnie - ale nic więcej. Czuje się jednak w nich coś obcego. Pani Osnowska na przykład to zupełnie jak storczyk. Kwiat bardzo szczególny i ładny, ale jakiś obcy. Panna Castelli - także. Tak!... i w niej nie ma nic swojskiego. Z nimi nie ma się uczucia, że się wyrosło z jednego pola, na jednym dżdżu i pod jednym słońcem... - Jaką ten poeta ma intuicję! - rzekł Połaniecki. Zawiłowski zaś ożywił się tak, iż na jego delikatnym czole zarysowały się wyraźniej żyły w kształcie Y. Czuł, że w jego przyganie dla tamtych pań jest zarazem pochwała dla Maryni, i to czyniło go wymownym. - Przy tym - mówił dalej - istnieje jakiś instynkt, który odgaduje prawdziwą życzliwość ludzką. Tam się tego nie odgaduje. One są miłe, uprzejme - ale to wygląda tylko na formę, i dlatego myślę, że tam człowiek szczery, który łatwo lgnie do ludzi, mógłby doznać wielu zawodów. To taka przykra i upokarzająca rzecz brać towarzyską plewę za ziarno! Co do mnie, to dlatego właśnie boję się ludzi; bo choć pan Połaniecki powiada, że ja mam intuicję, ale ja wiem doskonale, że w gruncie rzeczy jestem naiwny. A bolą mnie takie rzeczy ogromnie. Po prostu, nie znoszą tego moje nerwy. Pamiętam, że gdy będąc jeszcze dzieckiem zauważyłem, że ludzie są inni dla mnie przy rodzicach, a inni, gdy ich nie ma, była to jedna z większych przykrości mego dzieciństwa. Wydawało mi się to nikczemne i gryzło mnie tak, jakbym się sam czegoś nikczemnego dopuszczał. - Bo pan ma poczciwą naturę - rzekła pani Bigielowa. On zaś wyciągnął swoje długie ręce, którymi miał zwyczaj wymachiwać, gdy zapomniawszy o swej nieśmiałości, mówił swobodnie, i zawołał: - Ach, szczerość! to i w sztuce, i w życiu - jedyna rzecz! Lecz pani Połaniecka poczęła bronić tamtych pań. - Ludzie, a zwłaszcza panowie, są często niesprawiedliwi i własne posądzenia, a nawet przypuszczenia, biorą za rzeczywistość. Co do pani Osnowskiej i panny Castelli, jak można je podejrzewać za drugim widzeniem? Są wesołe, dobre, uprzejme, i z czegóż miałaby płynąć ta uprzejmość, jeśli nie ze szczerego serca? Po czym zwróciwszy się do Zawiłowskiego poczęła się z nim przekomarzać, trochę żartami, trochę naprawdę: - A pan nie ma takiej poczciwej natury, jak mówi pani Bigielowa, bo te panie pana chwalą, a pan je obmawiał... Lecz Połaniecki przerwał jej ze zwykłą sobie żywością: - Ach, ty jesteś także naiwna i wszystkich mierzysz własną miarą. Wiedzże o tym, że zdawkowa dobroć i uprzejmość mogą płynąć także z egoizmu, który chce, żeby mu wesoło było i spokojnie. Po czym rzekł do Zawiłowskiego: - Jeśli pan tak uwielbia szczerość - to ot! tu siedzi! - masz pan prawdziwy typ! - Wiem! wiem! - rzekł z zapałem Zawiłowski. - A chciałbyś, żeby było inaczej? - pytała śmiejąc się Marynia. - Nie; nie chciałbym, ale swoją drogą, jakie to na przykład szczęście, że nie jesteś za mała i że nie potrzebujesz nosić korków, bo gdybyś je nosiła, miałabyś ustawiczne zapalenie sumienia, że oszukujesz ludzi. A Marynia widząc, że wzrok Zawiłowskiego skierował się do jej stóp, pochowała je mimowolnie pod stołek i zmieniając przedmiot rozmowy, spytała: - A pański tom wyjdzie już podobno w tych dniach? - Byłby już wyszedł - odpowiedział Zawiłowski - ale dodałem jeden wiersz - i to wydanie opóźni. - A można wiedzieć tytuł wiersza? - Lilia. - Czy nie Lilia-Lineta? - Nie, pani. Nie Lilia-Lineta. Twarz Maryni spoważniała. Łatwo jej było z odpowiedzi odgadnąć, że to jest wiersz do niej i o niej, więc nagle uczyniło się jej przykro, że to rozumie tylko ona sama, a drugi Zawiłowski, iże skutkiem tego powstaje między nimi rodzaj tajemnicy, im tylko wiadomej, Zdawało jej się, że to jest czymś niezgodnym z tą jej szczerością, o której przed chwilą był. mowa, i że jest jakimś grzechem względem "Stacha". Po raz pierwszy dostrzegła, w jakie duchowe trudności może wpaść kobieta, choćby najbardziej zakochana w mężu i najniewinniejsza, jeśli tylko padnie na nią nieobojętny wzrok obcego mężczyzny. Bo jednak wtajemniczyć męża w swoje przypuszczenia wydało się jej niepodobieństwem. Po raz pierwszy zdjął ją pewien gniew na Zawiłowskiego, ten zaś odczuł to natychmiast swymi nerwami artysty tak, jak barometr odczuwa zmiany pogody, jako zaś człowiek pozbawiony wszelkiego doświadczenia, wziął rzecz tragicznie. Wyobraził sobie, że Marynia zamknie mu drzwi, że go znienawidzi, że nie będzie mógł jej widywać - i cały świat przedstawił mu się od razu w żałobnych barwach. W jego artystycznej naturze istniała prawdziwa mieszanina egoizmu, fantazji i istotnej tkliwości, niemal kobiecej, która potrzebowała ciepła i kochania. Poznawszy panią Połaniecką przylgnął do niej z prawdziwym egoizmem sybaryty, któremu takie uczucie jest miłe i który o niczym więcej nie myśli; następnie jego fantazja wyniosła ją na poetyckie wyżyny i spotęgowawszy stokrotnie rzeczywisty jej urok uczyniła z niej nadziemską niemal istotę, a wreszcie wrodzona tkliwość, dla której osamotnienie i brak bliskiego serca były rzeczywistym bólem, wzruszyła się tak tą dobrocią, z jaką został przygarnięty, że z tego wszystkiego zrodziło się coś, mającego wszelkie pozory miłości. Brakło jednak temu uczuciu realnych podstaw. Zawiłowski, jak zresztą większość artystów, obok zdolności do porywów tak idealnych jak idealną jest sama dusza, miał zmysły satyra. Otóż zmysły te tym razem spały. Przybrał Marynię w tyle blasków, w tyle świętości, że nie pożądał jej. Gdyby, wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu, rzuciła mu się niespodziewanie na szyję, przestałaby estetycznie dla niego być tym, czym była i czym ją chciał mieć, to jest istotą bez skazy. Tym bardziej też sądził, że na takie uczucie może sobie pozwolić, i tym bardziej było mu teraz żal tego upojenia, które w tak wdzięczny sposób kołysało myśl i zapełniło mu pustkę życia. Tak mu było z tym dobrze, że, wróciwszy do siebie, widział jakąś postać kobiecą, do której nóg kładł duszę, że miał o kim marzyć i do kogo pisywać wiersze. Teraz, zrozumiał, że jeśli pani Połaniecka domyśli się wyraźnie, co się w nim dzieje, i jeśli on sam nie potrafi lepiej tego ukryć niż dotąd, to stosunek ich nie będzie mógł się ostać i dawna pustka, tym razem jeszcze dotkliwsza, otoczy go znowu. Począł więc wysilać głowę, jakby temu zapobiec i jakby nie tylko nie utracić nic z tego, co dotąd miał, ale widywać Marynię jeszcze częściej. W bujnej jego wyobraźni nie brakło sposobów, jakoż uczyniwszy ich pobieżny przegląd, znalazł i wybrał jeden, który, jak mu się zdawało, prowadził najprostszą drogą do celu. - Zakocham się niby w pannie Castelli - rzekł sobie - a jej będę się zwierzał z moich udręczeń. To nas nie tylko, nie oddali, ale zbliży. Uczynię z niej moją patronkę. I natychmiast począł układać rzecz tak, jakby układał sztukę. Wyobraził sobie, że się naprawdę kocha w tamtej "sennej królewnie", że jest nieszczęśliwy i że wyznaje swoją tajemnicę Maryni, która go słucha pochylona, z wilgotnymi z litości oczyma i jak prawdziwa siostra kładzie mu rękę na czoło. Ta gra fantazji wydała mu się tak oczywistą, a wrażliwość jego była tak wielką, że komponował wyrażenia, jakimi będzie spowiadał się Maryni - wynajdywał proste a rozdzierające - i czynił to z takim przejęciem, że się niemal wzruszał zupełnie szczerze. Marynia zaś, wracając z mężem do domu, rozmyślała o tym wierszu, zatytułowanym Lilia, który opóźnił wydanie książki. Jako prawdziwa kobieta, trochę go była ciekawa, a trochę się go bała. Bała się też w ogóle trudności, jakie mogła zrobić w stosunku z Zawiłowskim przyszłość. I pod wpływem tych obaw rzekła: - Wiesz, o czym ja myślę? że taka Lineta to byłby jednak wielki los dla Zawiłowskiego. - Powiedz mi - odpowiedział Połaniecki - co wam strzeliło do głowy z tym Zawiłowskim i z tamtą włoską gildią? - Ja, mój Stachu, przecie nie swatam, tylko mówię, że nie byłoby to źle. Anetce Osnowskiej trochę się pali w głowie, to prawda, ale ona taka żywa jak iskra. - Narwana, nie żywa, ale wierz mi, że nie taka naiwna, jak się wydaje, i we wszystkim ma swój osobisty planik. Czasem myślę, że ją panna Castelli tyle obchodzi, ile mnie, i że na dnie tego wszystkiego jest coś innego. - Cóż by mogło być? - Nie wiem, a nie wiem może dlatego, że i to mnie mało obchodzi. W ogóle nie mam zaufania do tych kobiet. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im Maszko, który zajeżdżał właśnie dorożką przed ich dom, i ujrzawszy ich pośpieszył powitać Marynię, następnie rzekł do Połanieckiego: - Dobrze, żeśmy się spotkali, bo jutro wyjeżdżam na parę dni, a że dziś termin, więc przynoszę ci pieniądze. Po czym zwrócił się do Maryni: - Byłem właśnie u ojca pani. Pan Pławicki doskonale wygląda, ale mówił mi, że tęskni za wsią i za gospodarstwem, dlatego namyśla się, czy nie kupić jakiego mająteczku pod miastem. Powiedziałem mu, że jeśli wygramy sprawę, to może się utrzymać przy Płoszowie. Maryni nie w smak była ta rozmowa, w której przebijała zresztą lekka ironia, więc nie chciała jej podtrzymywać. Po chwili też Połaniecki zabrał Maszkę do swego gabinetu. - Wszystko więc dobrze idzie? - rzekł. - Oto jest rata - odpowiedział Maszko - jaka przypada od twojej sumy. Bądź łaskaw pokwitować. Połaniecki siadł do biurka i napisał pokwitowanie, Maszko zaś rzekł: - A teraz inna sprawa. Sprzedałem ci niegdyś dąbrowę na Krzemieniu z warunkiem, że będę mógł ją odkupić zwróciwszy cenę i umówiony procent. Oto cena i umówiony procent. Spodziewam się, że nie masz nic do nadmienienia, ja zaś mogę ci tylko podziękować, boś mi oddał wówczas rzeczywistą usługę i - jeśli kiedyś będziesz potrzebował czegoś ode mnie - proszę cię - bez żadnej ceremonii!-proszę do mnie jak w dym - usługa za usługę! Wiesz, że lubię być wdzięcznym! „Ta małpa poczyna, mnie protegować!” - pomyślał Połaniecki. I gdyby nie był u siebie, może wypowiedziałby głośno tę cichą uwagę, lecz się pohamował i rzekł: - Nic nie mam do nadmienienia, ponieważ taki był kontrakt. Nie traktowałem też tego nigdy jako interesu. - Tym bardziej umiem to cenić - odpowiedział łaskawie Maszko. - A w ogóle, co u ciebie słychać? - spytał Połaniecki. - Widzę, że płyniesz wszystkimi żaglami. Jak sprawa? - Ze strony instytucji dobroczynnych występuje jakiś młody adwokacina, nazwiskiem Śledź. Piękne nazwisko, prawda? Gdybym kota tak nazwał, to by trzy dni miauczał. Ale ja tego śledzia opieprzę i zjem. Pytasz: jak sprawa? Sprawa stoi tak, że po jej ukończeniu będę się mógł prawdopodobnie wycofać z adwokatury, która zresztą nie jest zajęciem odpowiednim dla mnie - i osiąść stale w Krzemieniu. - Z gotówką w kieszeni? - Z gotówką w kieszeni - i to z grubą! Mam dosyć adwokatury. Ostatecznie, kto wyszedł z ziemi, tego do ziemi ciągnie. To się dziedziczy razem ze krwią. Ale na teraz dość o tym. Jutro, jak ci powiedziałem, wyjeżdżam i polecam wam moją panią, tym bardziej że pani Krasławska pojechała w tej chwili do okulisty do Wiednia. Wybieram się jeszcze do Osnowskich prosić, żeby również o niej pamiętali. - Chętnie, owszem! - odpowiedział Połaniecki. Potem przyszła mu na pamięć rozmowa z Marynią, więc spytał: - Ty dawno znasz Osnowskich? - Dość dawno. Chociaż żona moja zna ich jeszcze lepiej. On grubo bogaty człowiek; miał jedynaczkę siostrę, która umarła, i skąpca stryja, po którym wziął ogromną fortunę. Co do niej - cóż ci powiedzieć? - czytywała jeszcze jako panna, co jej w rękę wpadło, miała pretensje do rozumu, do artyzmu - słowem, do wszystkiego, do czego można mieć pretensje, a swoją drogą kochała się w Kopowskim - ot, masz ją całą. - A pani Broniczowa i panna Castelli? - Panna Castelli podoba się lepiej kobietom niż mężczyznom, zresztą nic o niej nie wiem prócz tego, co mówiono, że tenże Kopowski starał się czy stara o nią, a pani Broniczowa... Tu Maszko począł się śmiać: - Panią Broniczową chedyw wprowadzał osobiście na piramidę Cheopsa, nieboszczyk Alfons hiszpański mówił jej co dzień w Cannes: "Bonjour, madame la comtesse!" Musset pisywał jej w 56 roku wiersze w albumie, a Moltke przesiadywał u niej na kuferku w Karlsbadzie - słowem: przez imaginację jeździła na wszelkie koronacje. Teraz, od czasu gdy panna Castelli dorosła, a raczej wybujała na pięć stóp i coś tam cali, ciocia "Słodyczka" odbywa te imaginacyjne podróże już nie na własny rachunek, ale siostrzenicy, w czym jej od pewnego czasu pomaga pani Osnowska tak gorliwie, że aż trudno zrozumieć, jaki ma w tym cel. Oto wszystko, chyba że chcesz wiadomości o nieboszczyku panu Broniczu, który umarł sześć lat temu, nie wiadomo na jaką chorobę, bo pani Broniczowa za każdym razem wynajduje inną, dodając prócz tego, że był to ostatni z Rurykowiczów, nie dodając zaś, że przedostatni, to jest jego ojciec, był w swoim czasie rządcą u Rdułtowskich i że na nich dorobił się fortuny. No, skończyłem... Vanity's fair!... Bądź mi teraz zdrów, trzymaj mi się dobrze, a w razie potrzeby licz na mnie. Gdybym był pewien, że taka potrzeba prędko zajdzie, zmusiłbym cię do przyrzeczenia, że się do nikogo innego nie udasz, tylko do mnie. Do widzenia. To rzekłszy Maszko uścisnął rękę Połanieckiego z nieopisaną łaskawością - i wyszedł, Połaniecki zaś, wzruszywszy ramionami, rzekł: - Dobrze, że mnie nie poklepał po ramieniu! Vanity's fair! vanity's fair! Taki niby sprytny człowiek, a nie widzi takiej samej próżności w sobie, jaką wyśmiewa w innych. Jaki on był inny tak jeszcze niedawno! Omal nie przestał udawać, ale jak bieda przeszła, diabeł wziął górę. Tu przypomniało mu się, co Waskowski mówił niegdyś o próżności, o komedianctwie, po czym pomyślał: "A jednak takim ludziom u nas się powodzi!"